


Something_Or_Another's Kink-Tober

by Something_Or_Another



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Food, Lactation, Nudism, Power Play, Public Sex, Somnophilia, Stripping, Teasing, Vanilla, breast milk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Or_Another/pseuds/Something_Or_Another
Summary: I saw some other users doing this challenge and it seemed like a lot of fun, likely won't get every day but I'll definitely try and get several more stories out.





	1. Public Affection (Ciel/Penny)

Penny and Ciel, Exhibitionism

"Penny this is a terrible idea," Ciel says shaking her head

"No Ciel this will be a most fun time" Penny insists Squeezing the cadets hands

"How!? Just look at how were dressed" the two stood in a public bathroom in a small town just south of Vale, neither was dressed appropriately. Penny stood almost entirely naked, the only things she wore were her shoes and her black stockings that stopped mid-thigh. The rest of her smooth cream-colored skin on display, a dusting of freckles covered her Shoulders and just above her small chest.

Ciel had only removed her white blouse, a plain blue bra covered her above average chest. She still wore the rest of her clothes, and her short only laid on the counter, as well as the heat from an already deep blush.

"Yes Ciel that is the point," penny says Giggling "Anaheim's Freedom Festival is about expressing one's self freedom"

"Is this even allowed"

"Yes"

"Will others being doing it?"

"...it is allowed," Penny says smiling, though it didn't help Ciel. “Please Ciel? This could be a wonderful chance to make so many new friends. You do not even have to get fully naked”

Ciel looked at Penny’s pouting face, her lower lip ever so slightly jutted out and cursed herself for not being stronger “F-fine but this is exactly what I’m wearing” She says trying to hold some control.

Penny grinned and hugged Ciel tightly, heat creeping along Ciel’s face as she felt penny’s chest press against hers “Oh thank you Ciel! Let us proceed!” Penny dragged Ciel out the door, the cadet barely had time to grab the backpack containing their clothes.

Once out on the street Penny’s heart soared with excitement while Ciel’s dropped in dread. Looking around the two could see that there was plenty of freedom being expressed all around, people drinking, smoking, playing music, making art in various ways, but to Ciel’s despair, they were the only ones undressed.

And a nude girl with an almost nude girl have a way of attracting a lot of attention.

Immediately the two could hear whistling and catcalling from all around them. Penny grinned and waved back to people, thanking them for their nice compliments, while Ciel tried to hide behind the redheaded root. “O-ok penny maybe it's-” “Time to move to a new area? You are absolutely correct!” Penny grabs hold of Ciel's hand and half dragged the girl down the street.

“Penny! Everyone is watching!” Ciel whines in a high whisper

“That is the point Ciel,” Penny says rather nonchalantly “Why are you so embarrassed? They love your body much more than mine”

“I-i do not,” Ciel says quietly

“You do, your body is much closer to what the average man and woman would describe as ideal” Penny says as they stop near a fountain a small crowd had formed around them “Your chest is larger, your hips have a near-perfect ratio to curve out with your stomach, and your bottom has a much greater circumference” Penny gives Ciel a pinch on the butt causing the cadet to squeak “I can assure you Ciel, you would very much be their favorite, even if all you took off was your skirt”

Ciel bit her lip and looked around, many people in the crowd nodding, agreeing with Penny. “I-o guess It wouldn’t hurt, and there’s no one around here to recognize us” Slowly Ciel unbuttoned her skirt and let it fall to the ground, she was wearing Simple cotton panties, more comfortable than sexy, but the crowd cheered like they were the greatest things to ever exist.

"See? You are very well appreciated" Penny says Giggling and Squeezing Ciel's hand

"Y-yeah I guess I am," Ciel says softly, Following Penny's lead and stepping out from behind her friend and letting the crowd get a better view. Ciel's face still Burned with embarrassment, but hearing the crowd cheer for her helped encourage her.

She was so caught up in the scene she didn't notice Penny sneakily unclasping her bra and letting it fall off her arms and chest. Not until she felt a breeze against her quickly hardening nips and the scrolls started flashing.

"P-penny!" Ciel squealed as she covered her chest and dropped down as Penny stuffed her bra into the backpack. "W-why!?"

"It is the next step in the process," Penny says simply as she set the backpack on the rim of the fountain. "You looked ready to proceed, so I have helped you proceed"

"Penny! No!" Ciel says "please may I have my clothes back?"

"But Ciel Everyone is loving your new state of dress," Penny says Smiling, around the two the crowd began to Chant. "Ciel! Ciel! Ciel!"

"They're just saying that because I'm naked," Ciel says burning with embarrassment

"They are saying it because they know you look really pretty," Penny says squatting down to Ciel's level

"Non-" Ciel's next complaint was cut off by Penny's lips meeting her. The young cadet's heart sent aflutter as her body froze. The crowd cheers the whole time until Penny pulls back and takes Ciel's hands.

"I am positive, now let us make many new friends," Penny says pulling Ciel up.

"H-how do we do that?" Ciel asks as Penny smiles. She steps behind Ciel and runs her fingers against Ciel's stomach

"By showing them how much fun we are able to have," Penny says kissing Ciel's neck, keeping her friend pointed towards the crowd.

"Wh-where did you learn this?" Ciel asks whimpering as Penny Squeezed her chest

"Yang gave me some of Blake's books" the Android pinched Ciel's dark nips between her fingers and Squeezed them, rolling the nubs.

A soft moan escapes Ciel's lips. She could see the crowd filming and taking photos of her being pleasured, her face burned with embarrassment, and her stomach felt like a rock but there was a new feeling, anywhere Penny Touched, her skin tingled, her friend's fingers like static. Between her legs, she could feel her core grow hot, a damp spot formed on her panties.

"P-penny" Ciel moans out

"Yes, friend?"

"C-can we leave i-i need to take care of something"

"Oh, this?" Penny placed a finger right in the center of Ciel's panties causing the girl to squeak "oh my you are growing aroused at a much faster rate than I had calculated. You must be enjoying this immensely"

"M-maybe"

"Then we should proceed to the next step" Before Ciel could protest Penny pulled her panties down an off her legs, exposing her pink core and neatly trimmed triangle to the whole crowd.

Ciel's stomach sunk like a bag of rocks and her eyes went wide "p-penny what A-are you doing?"

"Proceeding to the next step" Penny traced a single finger along Ciel's glistening slit, occasionally rubbing the girl's clit with her thumb. "I must make sure you have achieved maximum lubrication before we proceed"

"B-but in front of a-all these people?"

"It seems to be the most effective way to bring you to maximum arousal. Now I believe you are ready" Penny dug two fingers into Ciel core, the cadet moaning loudly as her friend pumped her fingers into her rapidly, stroking and dragging the pads of her fingers along Ciel's walls.

Ciel was a mess. Her face twisted as waves of pleasure coursed through her and she let out moan after moan. Her emotions ran wild as she bounced between feeling shame at being fingered in front of so many strangers, and utter joy with how good this felt, the stares, Penny's fingers, everything adding up to drive her wild.

With every stroke of Penny’s slender fingers, Ciel could feel her core tightening, the pleasure building deep inside her. She was panting now, squeezing Penny’s thigh as her friend giggled in her ear. “P-Penny I’m c-close” Ciel whimpers out

“Then you should cum, it is not good for you to hold back your natural reaction to this stimulus for too long,” Penny says as she drags her fingers down Ciel’s stomach to give her clit a hard inch, giving Ciel the little bit she needed. Ciel’s whole body jerks as she cums, her voice nothing more than a cracked whimper, as the stream of clear fluid soaks penny’s hand and leaves a puddle on the ground.

Ciel lays panting and moaning as she comes down from her high, penny giggling as she carries her friend out of the crowd and down the street. Once they reach partway down, Penny lets Ciel stand on her own, the cadet leaning against her friend. “Th-that was amazing Penny”

Penny grins and pulls Ciel into another deep kiss "I am glad you enjoyed it because we will be spending the rest of the day naked, I seemed to have left our back with our room keys and clothes in it at the fountain"

"O-oh my," Ciel says softly as the two started to walk "I guess as long as we-" She runs into something soft as they turn the corner, falling flat on her butt. "ow, what was-! Sp-specialist Winter!?" Ciel stared up at her commanding officer.

"Ah Penny, Ciel, I hope you two are enjoying the festival," Winter says, Penny nodding and Ciel swallowing, At least she and penny weren't the only ones naked at the festival anymore.


	2. Pancake time (Ren/Nora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Nora have a little fun one morning

_ Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The alarm rang out in the almost empty dorm room, only two bodies occupied the mess space, one was sleeping peacefully under their blankets, unmoving. The other was bouncing on her toes, biting her lip and Squeezing her hands, waiting for the moment her friend's eyes open.

Luckily for her it's not long before the boys eyes open and he looks up at her. "good morning Nora, it's pancake day"

His redheaded friend grinned "It's pancake day Ren" she sings out

"Did you already check the checklist?"

"Yep!"

"Double check supplies?"

"Yep!"

"Make sure our reservation is being honored?"

"Ab-so-lutely!"

"Good job Nora, I'll get ready and we can get started" Ren says as he folds his blanket over and stands up out of bed, hair loose around his shoulders, wearing only his shorts.

Ren wasted No time getting ready, knowing Nora was already set to get started. He quickly changed into his clothes, throwing on a pair of workout shorts and a large t-shirt before grabbing his pink apron and his special spatula. Once done he met Nora at the door, letting her hook her arm through his and the two leave their dorm and start making their way to the common room with the student kitchen in it.

Nora giggling and filled with glee the whole way as she hugged Ren's arm, the normally reserved boy had a small smile on his face and was humming happily. 

Ren rolled his eyes at the sign Nora posted on the door. "Pancake time? Keep out?" *Ren asks raising an eyebrow

"It's our day" she says dragging him into the room and locking the door. Ren pulled her close and they locked lips together, Nora giggling still as Ren's hands made their way down her body to her waistband and started tugging them down. "Already?" Nora asks cooing.

"Like you're not starting already" Ren teases, Nora grins her hands had his shirt up to his shoulders the moment they entered the room.

"Hang on let me" Nora says pushing Ren down into the couch. She stepped back and quickly pulled her shirt and shorts off, tossing them away and straddling Ren's lap. She wore a matching set of pink bra and panties, lace along the sides, and hearts cutout on the butt and nips. She owned this pair for years, only wearing them during Ren and hers special days. Small stains covered the fabric, though she didn't think that took away from their value, she loved looking over them and remembering the things she and Ren did.

She held Ren's head as she kissed him again, holding it. His hands roamed her back, teasing at both bra and panties before he pulled back. "it's not time Nora," he says pushing the eager girl off of himself and down to the floor where she sat on her knees.

"Right you're still dressed" she teases as he stands and tossed his shirt away, his shorts Following. Nora let out a squeal of excitement as she saw Ren's best piece of clothing.

A pair of pink hot pants. 

She immediately went for his waistband but he grabbed her hands. "it's time to cook" he let her go and started for the counter, Nora bit her lip as she stared at the words 'Juicy' stretched across his ass in big blue letters.

Ren grabs his apron and puts it on as he gazes upon the spread of ingredients Nora had put together. "Bowls, pan, mix… alright Nora get me the eggs please" 

She nods and jumps up from the floor, rushing to the fridge and grabbing the eggs, setting them down next to him. Ren takes several eggs and cracks them into a bowl "Alright Nora"

"I get to beat the eggs?"

"You can beat the eggs"

She grabs the bowl and a whisk and sets to mixing the eggs quickly, grinning happily as she does. As she mixed the eggs, ren prepared the rest of the Ingredients, mixing the flour, sugar and milk into a large bowl, a small smile on his face as he saw Nora grin.

"Alright Nora pour them in" Ren says pushing the bowl toward her, she nods and does show, once her bowl was empty the two started mixing the two together, moving their whisks insync. 

"Just one more ingredient" Ren says reaching for the chocolate chips.

"I was thinking two" Nora Giggles as she dives under Ren's apron and pulls his shorts down, letting his cock spring out and rest on her face, giggling happily.

"Nora really?" He asks

"It'll be great" she says giving his smooth shaft a kiss before sliding down his cocknwith easy, taking him all the way down to his balls. He groans softly and drops two handfuls of chocolate chips into the batter. "N-nora if you don't get up here You can't lick the whisk"

"Ah really?" She asks Pouting, she gives his cock another lick and pulls out, standing back up. He gives her a quick kiss.

"You're too good, I won't have any for later" he says handing her the whisk covered in batter. "Now it's time to cook" he sets to pouring the batter onto the hot griddle, while Nora happily licked the whisk, the batter dripping down her chin and onto her chest.

"Such a messy water" Ren says reaching behind her and unclasping her bra "Try not to stain it"

She Giggles innocently and tosses it aside. She raises her whisk up but instead of licking it starts to smear it over her pillowy chest. "Ren~ I made a mess" she Giggles.

Ren looks over at her and smirks, flipping the first pancakes over. "dirty girl," he leans in and licks the batter off her bust. "Hmm needs something" he grabs the bottle of syrup and drizzles it in her tits.

"Ooh I'm all sticky" she Giggles and coos as his tongue caresses her skin "don't let them burn" she warns holding his head close.

"I won't" he says kissing one tit before sucking on it softly. "Hmm my favorite"

Nora leans against the counter and coos again, her legs squirming. "r-ren I need more" she whines

"you're right" he smirks up at her, he leans in to kiss her other tit before grabbing the batter. "We'll never have these done at this rate" 

She pouts as he pours the last of the batter out and sets to flipping the pancakes.

"Reeen" Nora whines Squeezing his arm. He rolls his eyes and keeps her next to him, his free hand moving between her legs, touching her core through her special panties. 

"Is this what you want?" 

"Y-yes please" she coos, his finger grinding against her entrance, threatening to push in but never doing so. "C-come on make me cum" she begs.

"Hang on" he flips the last pancake onto the plates "we need to eat first" he pulls his finger away, the tip sticky with her juices and grabs both stacks sitting them on the table. Nora kneels by him. "Special syrup?" 

She nods and pulls his shorts down again and strokes his coxk Quickly, his eyes Squeeze close as her soft yet strong hands work him over. "A-almost" he groans the first bead of Precum forms on his tip. Nora leans in and licks it up. "Don't just drink it all this time" Ren says handing Nora her plate.

"I won't" she Giggles as she aims his cock and the first her of cum splashes on the top, quickly followed by a second and third soon the whole top had a layer of warm cum over it. "Mm perfect"

Ren pants softly and sits down in front of his plate as Nora happily starts on hers.

"Ren?"

"Nora?"

"Can we fuck now?"


	3. Let sleeping Yangs lie (Blake/Yang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake finds her partner sleeping in the library.

Blake huffed as she walked into the library, the normally bustling building now completely empty. It was the weekend after finals and everyone had taken to tossing their books and partying, except for one girl. Due to a series of unfortunate circumstances, Yang had missed most of her exams. She was given an extension on them but that meant she was having to study right when everyone was else was enjoying their free time. Yang couldn’t be trusted to study when others were having fun so she was banished to the library to get some real studying done.

Standing by the front desk Blake looks around for any sign of her partner, spotting the light from a lamp on the second-floor balcony. “Of all the times to not be on your scroll” Blake complains as she makes her way up the stairs. 

She walks down the rows of books and turns into the row where the light was coming from. “Yang do you have any idea how long we been trying to contact you?” Blake asks though her question fell on deaf ears. Laying in a pile of books before her was a sleeping Yang, snoring away loudly. 

The Faunus furrowed her brow,  _ Of course, she fell asleep, should’ve known she wouldn’t study _ . Blake sighed and walked toward her friend to start the process of waking up the heaviest sleeper in all of Beacon. She crouched down to shake Yang’s leg, freezing as the blonde shifted around. Looking up at Yang’s chest, Blake realized almost all of yang’s blouse was unbuttoned. How she missed it before is unknown, but now she could see most of Yang’s lacey yellow bra peeking out at her. 

Blake swallowed hard, her face warming up  _ Geez Yang, can’t you stay decent for once...I should button it for her, thats what partners are for _ Slowly she crawls forward and grabs the edges of Yang’s shirt, her mind racing back to all the times Yang would tease and flaunt her chest in the locker room and the dorm room. “No touching though” Yang would always giggle when she caught someone staring.

_ It’s not like she can stop me now _

Blake paused for just a moment, considering just what she was about to do...gently Blake squeezed Yang’s covered chest, feeling the girls unnaturally warm body through the bra.  _ S-so soft  _ Swallowing, Blake slowly pushes Yang’s bra out of the way, letting the girls soft chest sit free. Her breasts looking eve larger when not contained by a bra. 

_ Definitely natural  _ Blake thinks as she bends down and licks Yang’s nip, letting the nub harder before wrapping her lips around the tit and sucking softly. Yang cooed softly, her legs rubbing together, though she remained sound asleep.

Carefully, Blake crept her hand down Yang’s body and pulled Yang’s skirt up, her finger rubbing against her panties.  _ Wet? She’s enjoying this?  _ Blake slipped her hand under Yang’s panties and started to tease her slit before two fingers into her. Blake felt confident now, she continued to lick and suck Yang’s tit as her fingers worked the brawler over. Yang’s breathing getting heavy as she unconsciously grew closer to climax. She starts to buck her hips faster as Blake’s hand moved faster, and a moan escapes Yang’s lips. Then with a loud gasp, Yang cums hard, her body jerking, soaking Blake’s hand before falling back on to the ground.

Slowly Yang opens her eyes, feeling tired and out of breath. She sits up and looks around, seeing no one before going red, realizing she was sitting in a puddle of her own juices. “I gotta stp reading those books Blake has,” She says with a sigh.


	4. The breast of Days (Summer/Taiyang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer and Taiyang connect on a peaceful day.

Summer sat quietly on her porch, rocking back and forth in her favorite chair. Watching the autumn wind blow the red and brown leaves to the ground, her hand resting on her swollen stomach, enjoying the break. No toddler Yang, no stomach pains, just her resting and enjoying the peace.

The door behind her opens and she looks over her shoulder to see her knight in Pink armor. "She finally go to sleep?" Summer asks.

"Finally," Taiyang says Kissing her softly, pulling off his pink apron. "It always takes a bit but when she goes down she stays down at least"

"At least we have a moment to rest and enjoy some quiet" Summer says Squeezing his hand as he leans against the wall.

"Some peace and quiet" he says with a sigh, before giving a little smirk. "man i sure am thirsty"

"You know where the Kitchen" summer Giggles, playing coy to his suggestion.

"But it's so far away, and there's something much better right here" he says Grinning as he gets on his knees, rubbing his hand along her thigh.

"You really want it right here? We're right next to the road, a passerby could see us" she asks Giggling.

"So? Maybe we can offer them some as well?" He suggests laughing

"Hmm maybe, but for now Its all yours" summer says slowly unbuttoning her blouse, letting the dark fabric fall to the side to reveal her dark flowery bra, the clothing barely containing her enlarged Breasts.

"I swear they get bigger every time I see them" he says his hands working their way up her sides, dragging his rough fingers along her smooth skin.

"They feel like they get bigger every day" summer coos, gripping the clasp in the middle of her bra and unhooked it, her engorged breasts bouncing and Swaying slightly now released from their binds.

Taiyang couldn't help but let his jaw hang open a little as he gazes upon her chest. There was nothing about her he didn't love, the dark areola surrounding her small perky nips, the pale flesh stretched full, even the dark veins that he knew Summer hated, how heavy yet soft they were, but his favorite part…

He gave her chest a little Squeeze, bringing a soft moan from summer, and a bead of white milk forms on the tip of her nip.

"So beautiful" he says softly

"You're just like a baby" she says Giggling "go ahead"

He grins and raises his head up, gently wrapping his lips around her tit and sucking, letting her warm milk flow into his mouth, letting it pool on his tongue as he enjoyed the sweet, smooth taste before swallowing softly.

"Sweet as always"

"Thank you, keep going they're especially swollen today"

Eagerly he latches on again and starts to suck again, harder this time, teasing her nipple with his tongue pulling more milk from her as she coos and moans softly. His other hand Squeezing and massaging her other breast, milk leaking from her tip and running over his hands,and down her stomach.

"Mm Tai keep going!" Summer moans out, one hand wrapped around Taiyang's head, the other between her legs, teasing herself through skirt and panties.

He smirks and bites down on her tit, getting a squeal from her as he's greeted with another spurt of milk. 

"T-tai i need you to take me-"

"Right here? Where anyone could see? Gladly" he stands and starts undoing his pants

"N-no I mean-"

"Don't worry baby, I'll take great care of-" she cut him off as she grabbed his collar in a death grip.

"Hospital" 

"...oh"


	5. Pushing limits (Emerald/Mercury)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sluts try to break the other

“Gods Mercury! Pick up your nasty underwear!” Emerald shouts as she storms out of their shared bathroom, tossing the dirty garments at her teammate, and nailing him in the head. “I am tired of you being a disgusting pig”

He tosses them to the ground and sits up on his bed, “Oh fuck off, they’re just underwear” He says grabbing his scroll.

“They’re nasty and they stink,” She says stamping her foot.

“Please you were probably sniffing them”

“E-_ fucking- _Xcuse me?! Want to repeat that?” She asked, practically fuming.

“You heard me, you’re so desperate to get laid you were probably sniffing them trying to get a buzz”

"What, do you think I'm some kind of pervert like you? I know how you always stare at my ass when I'm not looking"

"you're such a little slut, I bet just one look at my dick and you'll be on your knees, begging for it"

Emerald was furious, her mind racing with ways to humiliate him, make him pay. She had an idea.

"How about a bet then?" She asks crushing her arms.

"What kind of bet?" He asks looking up.

"We'll go the day, first to admit they want to fuck the other gets to, but then they have to serve the winner for a whole week"

"A whole week? Sure you're ready to be my slave for that long?" 

She sneers at him "I take it you accept?"

"Sure, but none of that semblance be, thTs cheating"

"Fine I don't need it anyways" She smirks and walks away, both thinking of how to break the other.

* * *

Later that day Mercury was sitting on the couch watching a movie when Emerald walks in and blocks his view. "Move it Em-" he pauses as he looks up at her. Her normal outfit gone, in place a dark green, low cut sports bra and a pair of black spandex that sat right below her hips, and stopped well above mid thigh. He couldn't help but stare.

"Like what you see?" She asks smirking.

That little sneer took him out of his trance. "Eh I've seen better in the mags" 

"Hmm, fine" for a moment she glares but her confident smirk return "hope you don't mind me doing my stretches here do ya?"

_ I see what you're doing, _ "Not at all, in fact maybe I could help?" He says getting off the couch.

"Help?"

"Yeah, you know help you push yourself, it would mean" he pulls his shirt off, making sure emerald got a full view of his chiseled torso. "We have to get a bit _ close _, but I'm sure you don't care"

"No not at all" she says with a little sneer, pulling her eyes from his chest. She starts with by raising one hand high up, and bending to her side. She jumps a little as Mercury rests a hand on her elbow and one on her hip pushing to bend her further.

"Watch your hands"

"Why? Does it drive you wild feeling me this close?" He asks whispering in her ear, sending a shudder down her spine 

"Your fat paws? No way" she says lowering her arm and switching sides. As she does she feels something press into her ass. "Gods Mercury do you...You enjoying yourself?" She asks with a sly grin, wriggling her ass against his crotch.

He Squeezes her arm as he feels her toned butt press against him. "Nah"

"Here Merc, why don't you hold my hips?" She moves his hands down to her waist and bends forward, making sure to press back on his hard cock. "Just admit it, you want to fuck me, if you do we can do it right here"

"Hell no, Besides" he slips his hand under her stomach and between her legs, pressing a finger right to her covered core. "You're already so wet"

"H-hey! Hands off!" 

"Why? You're not turned on are you? This isn't doing anything for is it?" He asks grinding his finger against her, her juices soaking through the fabric.

"Course not," she says, cursing herself for liking it. "Here next stretch" she pulls out of his grasp and lays on the ground, raising one leg up. Mercury grabs her calf and hip pushing back, making sure to grind himself Against her core.

She sneers up at him "having fun?"

"A total blast"

"You it's pretty hot in here" emerald says grabbing her bra and pulling it off letting her large just sit free. She could feel Mercury throb at the sight of dark breasts. "I bet you'd love to stick your dick between these wouldn't you? I'd let you too, all you gotta do is say it"

_ Fuck, _ he glares down before he had an idea, "Bet you'd like that, getting a face full of my hot cum"

"Hell no i-eep!" She's caught off guard as he grabs both her legs and flips her onto her back, her knees over her face, he stood between them, his tent rubbing her core through her shorts.

"Yeah, now this is good position" Mercury says with a smirk, "What's that look for? Did I find your favorite position?"

"No" _ Yes _

"Don't lie" Mercury says slipping his fingers under the waistband of her shorts "maybe I should check, unless you're afraid of how turned on you are"

Emerald's face grew hotter as did her heart beat but so did her determination. "Go ahead ass,"

He grinned and quickly pulled her shorts off to reveal she had no panties on, her core glistening with arousal, but before he could pin her again she jumps and tackles him, this time taking him to the ground, and pinning him under her. "Now this is a good position" she says smirking.

"Whatever, if you want to be on top go for it, just say you want to fuck me" Mercury says struggling to get free

"What, fuck this?" Emerald asks as grips his cock through his shorts, both Shuddering. "Maybe I should get a look?" 

She spins around on his stomach, quickly grabbing his shorts and pushing them down to his knees. his cock springs up, his tip shiny with his own arousal. Emerald swallows softly at the sight, long and thick.

"Pretty nice right? Wouldn't it feel good to sink down on it, let the whole thing fill you up?" 

She Gently wraps her hand around it, Stroking him slowly "oh you're right, it might be nice, but you'd enjoy more than I would" she could feel his quickening pulse through his shaft.

"It'd be great to see you beg for it" Mercury says pulling his arm free and giving her ass a Squeeze. "Oh man your ass is firm, I bet your a real butt slut" he pokes her tight hole to emphasize, getting a squeak out of her.

"Shut up, you look ready to cum right now, and I'm only using my hand" emerald says slowing her stroking and giving his balls a little Squeeze, Mercury groaning softly. "Oh what's this? I didn't take you for having sensitive gems" she says Laughing as she leans down and blows warm breath over his sack, a shudder running up his body.

"Like having your face in my balls? You're dripping you're so excited" Mercury says running a finger along her slit, her hips shaking, "gods I could drown back here"

"Quiet"

"Yeah?" He quickly grabs her hips and flips them both over, she broke free in the struggle but still ends up beneath Mercury, the two face to face, Mercury's shaft pressed against her core.

For a moment they just looked at each other, faces flushed with excitement and sweat, panting softly. "say it" Mercury says

"You say it"

"... together?"

She nods, they both take a deep breath "Fuck me!" They shout and He pulls back before Thrusting in, Emerald howling in pleasure.

* * *

Cinder opened the door to her dorm and grimaced, the whole room stunk of sweat and hormones, on the ground lay her two henchman, not sweaty and unconscious, covered in several juices. "Animals"


	6. She Rose (Jaune/Ruby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby takes some initiative with her and Jaune.

The dorm room sat in peaceful silence. Four beds sat in the floor, three of which were clean and two were made. Almost no clothes on the floor, and the dresser tops had only what belonged on them.

This quiet aura was broken as the door slams open.

Two bodies almost fall through, locked In a session of deep and passionate kissing, a tall lanky blonde guy and a short black and red-haired girl. The girl was wrapped around the guy's waist and they fall back on to the bed.

"Fuck ruby, I need you" Jaune groans, Squeezing his girlfriend's firm ass.

"You do? How badly?" Ruby coos kissing his neck and cheeks.

"More than anything, anything at all" 

"So much That I can try something?" 

"Absolutely, whatever you want" he felt like he was ready to burst from his pants, her touch felt like electricity.

"I wanna be in charge, full control," Ruby says pouting, running her fingers through Jaune's hair.

“Really?” He asks still squirming, “Sure I guess… if you want”

Ruby grins and squees softly “Get naked, I’ll be right back” before she rushes out the door in a flurry of petals. Jaune barely has time to get his clothes off before she returns in just a black bikini, holding something behind her back and a devilish grin on her face.

“Alright Jauney, ready for the new Ruby?” She asks crawling on to his lap, his erect cock sitting between her legs still hiding her hand behind her back.

“Um sure, hit me with it”

Ruby grins and quickly moves her arm, popping Jaune’s chest with the small riding crop, his skin tingles under the leather pad. “This is gonna be fun” She pulls Jaune into a deep kiss and slowly pushes him back on the bed, pushing his arms up towards the headboard. “Grab it, don’t let go” She orders dragging the crop down his chest he takes a firm hold of it.

She slides down his thighs and gently Squeezes his hard cock, slowly rubbing her hand up and down his shaft. "Mm, Jaune I love how warm you are."

"Oh uh, thanks ru-" he was silenced by the grip pressing to his lips.

"No talking Jaune, I just want to hear you moan,” She says popping the crop on his stomach, a soft coo slips from his lips.

Ruby grins and pops him again, hitting lower down on his torso, his body jumping a little. She continues to stroke his long shaft, moving nice and slow, feeling him throb under her fingers.

She leaned in to give his head a kiss but pulls back as he thrust up, popping his soft skin above his cock. “Bad Jaune” She gently smacked the crop against his shaft. “And to think I was gonna reward you”

“Ah- I’m sorry,” He says receiving another smack.

“No talking” She reminds him as she goes back to stroking him, smirking as a bead of precum forms at the top of his cock. “Oh Jaune you’re liking this” She sings eaning in to lick it off “So tasty” She stands up and pulls her bottoms off, before kneeling over his length “Remember Jaune, I’m in charge, do something I don’t like and you’ll get punished.”

He opens his mouth to speak but closes it as he sees the crop, only nodding in response. She grins and lowers herself down, letting him fill her entirely. “Mm good boy jaune” Ruby coos softly as she finally gets all of him into her core. “Sucha good toy” she giggles as she starts to bounce slowly on him, rubbing his smooth chest with the crop, Jaune keeping his lips closed as he moans against them.

Ruby moans out loudly as she bounces on Jaune’s length, feeling him deep inside her. “Oh fuck, Jaune this is perfect, you make such a good mount” She gasps out, bouncing faster, her body growing hotter. She leans forward, hands on his chest as she moves her hips, feeling his precum mix against her walls. 

Her breath grew heavier and she panted as he finally opened his mouth to moan. Ruby took the chance to pull him into a kiss as she felt her walls squeeze down on him and she came hard. “Fill me Jaune, that's an order” She whispers in his ear feeling his cock twitch and start to release his seed deep into her core.

The two panted and leaned against each other, Jaune finally let go of the railing to hold Ruby. “That...that was fun” He says softly.

“Was? No, now its time” Ruby sits up and kisses him “For round two”


End file.
